Voice Cast for Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is my voice cast for Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast: * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer - Radar Overseer Hank (Diego Loquendo V1) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft MIke (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Soledad Loquendo V1) * Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland 1997) as King Doc - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - Robosoft 2 (Javier Loquendo V1) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - Robosoft 1 (+10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - Radar Overseer Scotty (Esperanza Loquendo V1) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+5) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-9.5.) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) and Radar Overseer Guy (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) and (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Mario Loquendo V1) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 - Microsoft Mary (Sonia Loquendo V1) * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 - Radar Overseer Sidney (Juan Luan Loquendo V1) * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 6 - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 4 - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 7 * Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 6 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 7 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 11 * Dougal Train (Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 13 * Tow Mater (Cars) as Child 14 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 15 * Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Child 16 * Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Robotic Machine * Weasels as The Policemen * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Newspaper Man * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer * Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Officer Notes: * Casey Junior is a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day giving a present to someone he loves, only to escape his former father, Montana, while cleaning up his space oddities room, and playing with his model train set. He comes across a strange can, and decides to drink its contents, but finds that the contents taste terrible, so he spits the liquid out of his mouth, right onto some broomsticks, causing them to come to life, and forcing them to pick up some buckets to take to a fountain and fill some water. Casey looks at the can leaking some kind of odd flash from itself, and screams in fear, but runs around in panic as well, and decides to dispose of the can by thrown down a garbage chute of a garbage disposter, just to get rid of the stuff. * Cerberus, the nightmare train, also known as the main villain, drinks the can, changes, and decides to give everyone a taste, since drinks are now on him. * Casey's uncle, Harry Hogwarts, The Judge, states that Casey has broken the rules, and demands his nephew to repair the damage he made since that can fell down on the planet Earth. * Professor Emelius Browne is Casey's boss, who plans to help Casey to retrieve the container, but when the plan fails, Mr. Browne tells Casey that he is on his own and must retrieve the container, despite that he is unsure if Casey is alive. Poor Casey is bewildered with some stars spinning round his head, until they turn into people, who scream and flee from one last piece of Casey's spacepod, now broken, lands painfully in Casey's mouth, when he catches it, and swallows it. * The engine on Casey's train of his model train set, while in the intro, is an LBSCR E2 0-6-0 tank engine, Thomas, number 1, with a coal car, mail car, cattle car, wood car, hive car, fish car, and caboose, since no E2s were preserved. * The locomotive on the other train on Casey's model train set is an American Standard 4-4-0 or an American type locomotive, with a coal tender, a coach, and a boxvan, without no caboose or a flatcar, since the most common wheel arrangement was suitable for locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads. * After the two trains collide into each other, Thomas is still alive, while the 4-4-0, now an old 2-4-0 tender engine with a baggage car, and an observation coach, passes Thomas, who leaves. * On his way to the planet Earth, clumsy Casey meets a beautiful belly dancing engine named Princess Tillie, who advices him to free her father, King Toyland Express, who was trapped by his Superlocomotive, Samson, and would help Casey to get the can, if Casey freed him, and found six supplies of objects, due to Agent Rustee Rails's advice. * To reach Cerberus's HQ, Toyland Express tells Casey to find six good size springs in the Barry Scrapyard HQ, six propeller blades in the North Plain's Moats, six jumping blue stones in the Wild Canyon, six feathers in the Glacier Cocktail, six dominoes in the Reversal's Pyramid, and six wild piggies in Cyberland's Pressure Cooker, which curses and turns people into animals, thanks to the help of his friends, Montana, his father, Agent Rustee Rails, his informant, Tootle, his best friend, Johnny, his brother, Toots, his nephew, and his girlfriend, Tillie. * Casey's two lightsabers are both blue since he's picked up two pistol guns. * On the trip to Cyberland, Tillie makes friends with Thomas the tank engine, who wears red trunks, snorkel mask, and black flippers, along with Connor, a black engine, wearing a white shirt, blue trunks, and grey sandals, a red engine named Jenny, wearing a red swimcap, goggles, a nose plug, and an orange swimsuit, a grey engine called Jerry, in a red and yellow striped like braces swimsuit, a black engine in a purple bikini, with black flippers and a snorkel, Sally, and four bikini female engines named Emily Rose, Shimmer, Kristina, and Rosa, who wears shoes. * Barker is a wicked coachman train, who brings people to Cyberland, and tricks Casey into try and turning him into a cat and attempting to transform Tillie into a dog. * As the dark moonlight shines on Thomas, the little blue engine starts to transform slowly into a black cat, much to Tillie's shock, before a furious battle with them begins. When Casey helps poor Tillie to escape, Barker grabs poor Thomas and puts him into a crate with Connor, an emu bird's animal form, a pony named Jenny, a rabbit called Jerry, a black dog with a blue collar, Sally, and four female ponies named Emily Rose, Shimmer, Kristina, and Rosa. * In Cerberus's headquarters, Casey is preparing to enter the cave to find the can alone, but is ignoring his father's warnings, and is fighting Cerberus on many different paths, each time the battle goes on. * After Casey defeats Cerberus, the nightmare train asks why he hurt him, and refuses to play, but tells Casey that's he won, and since he was fed up with that stupid can, he gives it to Casey, for all he cares for Casey to take it and keep it. Casey takes the can and quicky celebrates by dancing until he meets up with Tillie and joins her after he changes the world back to normal. Category:UbiSoftFan94